In distributing large quantities of mail pieces to large numbers of recipients, coordination and efficiency can become difficult to obtain. As a nonlimiting example in corporate mailing centers, mailing can become a logistical challenge due to the large number of national and/or multi-national recipients. Additionally, many current solutions fail to coordinate distribution of mail from mailing sources to output centers and generally adhere to strict cycle-based mail processing. As a nonlimiting example, some current solutions direct mailing data from mailing sources directly to output centers. Similarly, some current solutions process mail in a 1-to-1 roll to pallet configuration, as well as adhere each mail job to a corresponding cycle. As a result such solutions fail to efficiently generate and/or process mailing.